


Card Sharp

by Daegaer



Series: Travel Companions [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Humor, Kappa, M/M, Poker, Psychic Abilities, Sanzo-ikkou - Freeform, Strip Poker, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo suffers from an excess of idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Sharp

Sanzo tried not to look at the other table, but it was no use. Everyone in the inn was looking at it. He _knew_ he should never have allowed Schwarz to come along.

"This is your fault," he said.

"I seem to remember _your_ kappa challenged my _telepath_ ," Crawford said. "I don't see how I'm to blame in any way."

"Gojyo's a really good card player," Goku said, eyes wide as another piece of clothing was discarded.

"That's not much good against someone with the sort of advantage Schuldig has," Hakkai said sternly. "He should have known better." He paused as both players were forced to discard their socks. "What _I'd_ like to know," he said, "Is how a mere antisocial child has beaten them both?"

Crawford waited till the end of the round of applause as first Gojyo, then Schuldig, sulkily stripped off their borrowed boxers. "He's telekinetic," he said. "He's been dealing himself cards from the bottom of the deck all along."

Another hand was swiftly concluded. Schuldig and Gojyo gazed in supplication at their diminutive tormentor.

"We're stark frigging naked," Gojyo said.

"We've nothing left but our dignity," Schuldig added.

Nagi stared at them implacably and tapped his winning hand. "Time to make out," he said.

The cheer from the bar maids was deafening.


End file.
